


Leo McGarry Woke Up Gay

by bakedgoldfish



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-28
Updated: 2005-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgoldfish/pseuds/bakedgoldfish
Summary: Leo McGarry woke up gay.





	Leo McGarry Woke Up Gay

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Leo McGarry Woke Up Gay**

**by: Baked Goldfish**

**Character(s):** Leo et al.  
**Pairing(s):** Leo/Hoynes  
**Category(s):** Slash/Parody  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. Please don't sue me.  
**Summary:** Leo McGarry Woke Up Gay  
**Author's Note:** This is soooo stupid, but come on. This was begging to be done; there's a really good Toby one, and a really good Josh one, so I figured Leo was next (though I don't know how good this one is). Go to http://www.dymphna.net/wakeupgay/ to read other "Woke Up Gay" stories. 

[-----]

Then came Sunday, and Leo McGarry woke up gay.

He rolled out of bed with a smile on his face. He usually didn't smile, so his face kind of wondered what the hell was going on, but then it mentally shrugged and let the smile stay. Walking over to the wardrobe, he delighted absently at the songbirds perched outside his window. "Good morning, songbirds," he greeted with a sigh.

His closet was full of suits--well tailored, expensive, and beautiful suits. "But it's Sunday," he said to himself, and instead of pulling out one of those regular gray suits, he decided to dress down. 

"I wonder when I got this," he mused as he shrugged into a black t-shirt with the word "Superstar" written on the front in bold, glittery text. Next, he pulled on a pair of nice, tight jeans. 

"These really make my butt look good, don't they?" he asked aloud, admiring his profile in the mirror before putting on a pair of black Sketchers.

He soon left his apartment, and walked to the White House with a spring in his step and the new NSync hit single in his head. "Good morning," he amicably greeted the Marine at the door. The guard winked, smiled, and let Leo in.

"Margaret!" he said, grinning happily as he went into his office. "How are you today?"

She glared at him from her desk, and massaged a bare foot. "My shoes hurt my feet," she groused.

"Oh, but they go so well with that dress," he replied sadly. Then, he got an idea, and his face brightened considerably. "You know, I think I passed a shoe store on the way here--they have the absolutely *perfect* shoes!"

"Huh?" Margaret asked, befuddled and annoyed.

"We can get you new shoes!" Leo announced giddily, clapping his hands together in glee. "On lunch break, I'll take you there, and we'll go shoe shopping!"

"Uhh... 'kay," Margaret replied, still scowling, but more confused than irate.

"See ya!" Leo said as he ambled into his office.

Inside, Vice President Hoynes was waiting for him. "Good morning, Leo," Hoynes greeted as he stood up.

"Yes, it is," Leo agreed, wrapping his arms around Hoynes' shoulders in a big hug. "Wow, John," he exclaimed, pulling back and grasping the other mans arms. "You really *do* work out, don't you?"

"Why, yes," Hoynes replied, a little confused and a little flattered. "I need to talk to you about the Senate Committee-"

"I really like strong, muscular arms," Leo commented, still holding onto Hoynes' shoulders. "They're so very sexy... "

"Oh... kay." Hoynes shrugged Leo's hands off him, and picked up a report. "Senator Filmore-"

Just then, CJ came into Leo's office. "Leo, I need to talk to you about-" She looked up from the memo she was reading, and glanced at the casually dressed Chief of Staff. "Oh, my God."

"What?" Leo asked innocently.

"Look at him," CJ cried incredulously, turning to Hoynes and motioning to Leo. "Oh, how am I gonna explain this to the press?"

"Explain *what* to the-" Then, John Hoynes looked at Leo. He chuckled lasciviously. "Ahh... CJ, don't worry about it. I've got it all under control."

"As long as you don't come up with any secret plans to fight anything." She left.

"Leo," Hoynes began, turning back to the Chief of Staff. "Why don't you and I go back to my office, and discuss this?" he asked, motioning to the report. "It sure is a lot more private, and just so much better for holding special meetings... of the government... "

"Why, of course, John," Leo replied. "And maybe I can show you why they call me the Chief of Staff, too."

Leo McGarry woke up gay. And he liked it.

-end- 


End file.
